Talk:Purge Signet
Can anyone say where you get this from? I would love to have it, but I don't know where you get it from :( 20:41, 17 Jun 2005 (EST) Does anyone know whether this signet removes all conditions and hexes from the target even if the player using the signet runs out of energy? (Eg. W/Mo with barely 30 energy trying to remove 4 or more hexes/conditions from an ally.) If someone knows, it would be good to add that information to the actual article. --Sorya 07:50, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :It does. That's what I would have assumed from only reading the description. --Fyren 18:06, 8 December 2005 (UTC) ::Confirmed. Had some fun playing around with a boon-prot using this and careful focus-swapping. --theonemephisto 13:27, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :::The last time I tried to get some extra energy from focus swapping and using Rebirth, I ended up in the negative energy range (My bar said 0, but I stayed at zero for several seconds while my energy regen was active). Can this spell reduce your energy below 0, like focus-swapping can? --CoreDumpError 11:50, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::::You have to swap to a lesser energy set when you use it. Then you swap back to your higher energy set after you use this skill. This skill will not lower your energy below 0. However focus swapping can lower your energy below zero if you switch to a higher energy set then use this skill and move to a lower energy set. --Draygo Korvan 11:54, 20 June 2006 (CDT) what makes this skill any good. purge conditions does half the work (condition removal) for 5 energy, which is ALWAYS less than this skill will cost. Githyan 21:10, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Removes all hexes? :) If ur running a no energy build (why?) then this is good condition/hex removal. Oh yeah, and wars could use it if they're adreanenal based. Roland Cyerni 21:16, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Related skills ... ? Is Mend Ailment and Mend Condition really related in any way besides removing condition, if so why not list ALL condition remover skills like Blessed light, Antidote Signet etc.. Only "Valid" related skills are (imho) Convert Hexes, Withdraw Hexes, Restore Condition and Purge Conditions. I'm editing the article now. If you think mend ailment and mend condition are really related, feel free to revert back. : Amilo Robin 20px 06:34, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :and if you do revert make sure you say why :) ::Soqed Hozi:: 12:18, 30 January 2007 (CST) :I'd say that any related skills are either skills that remove BOTH hexes and conditions (and the removal is unconditional) and skills that remove ALL hexes or ALL conditions. (Added restore condition)— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 20:31, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::So by that definition Divert Hexes isn't related? That's funny, since I use them in the same role. -DV Animation This skill my fav animation of them all >.< X Deity X 14:29, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Yea I like how it changes colors halfway through the animation.-- (T) 14:27, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Jesus... you're fast >.< I was in the process of signing it (forgot to login to wiki) when you posted. X Deity X 14:29, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::Lol, thanks.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:36, 3 September 2007 (CDT)